Finally Free - One-shot
by ShadowAngel100
Summary: This is a one-shot I made for an English story... Rose and Dimitri meet when Dimitri sort of saves Rose from the aliens we call strigoi. Will they be able to free themselves from the strigoi while finding love or will everything go up in flames. M just incase. If a lot of people like the story I'll make a longer version, please give it a read, hope you like it. :P


**A/N:**** This is a story I wrote for an English exam so I decided to change the names and change it around a bit so it would be a VA fanfic, I hope you like it and if a lot of people like it then I might make a longer version of it **** hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Vampire Academy.**

We ran to take cover in the cellar at the back of the old house, we'd been looking for that has for weeks, looks like it's a dead end though. There was a big rusty looking chain and lock on the cellar door, we were locked out with no key to be found.

"Shit" "Rose, what are we gonna do, they're coming?" "Lissa we need to keep moving, Mason, Eddie, and Adrian you three need to hurry up, common we can't let them caught us"

All of a sudden I hear a shout "over here" I turn around and see a small group of people, 2 girls and 2 boys standing by a cellar at the next house over. I tell my friends to follow me as I run over to the broken down fence separating the gardens and jump it.

We run over to the cellar and all of us jump down into the cellar and one of the boys from the other group closes the cellar door. "Hey, so thanks for saving us back there, em... so I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway" I smirk.

"I'm Dimitri, Dimitri Belikov" he mimics my smirk. I look at him he's hot, like mind blowingly (hope that's a word ha) hot. He has shoulder length brown hair and the same dark brown coloured eyes. He have a lot of muscle and some tattoos on his neck. He was wearing a black top that was tight and you could see his abs perfectly through it. He was wearing all black just like me.

I was wearing a tight black tank top with a black crop top over it, black leggings and black running shoes. My clothes hug my curves and make me look really good even when I'm fighting. I had my long brown hair down, I had brown eyes too but they were a lighter colour than his. He's hot but so am I and we both know that you can tell by are smirks.

"This is Lissa" I point to Lissa who has blonde and bright green eyes she's really pretty and skinny. She beautiful and I can tell the other guy can see that with the way he's staring at her.

Dimitri points to the guy staring at Lissa, he has dark hair and blue eyes he's wearing dark clothes, still staring at Lissa, but now she's staring right back. "This is Christian" He scowls "Dimitri, I can introduce myself… I'm Christian"

"This is Eddie, Mason and Adrian" I point to the boys. Dimitri points at the two girls "This is Mia and this is Jill". "Oh my God" Both Jill and Lissa exclaim. "I thought you were dead, all these years and year still alive" Lissa said to Jill, both of them crying a little.

She turns to me "Rose, remember I told you I had a sister, well this is my sister Jill". She was smiling and hugging her sister, I smile too but I couldn't help feel jealous, this was Lissa, my best friend. I've known her seven years, since we were eleven, but I have a feeling since she got her sister back we won't be as close anymore.

Maybe I should should tell you more about the world I live in, it's the year 2115 ant it's been thirty years since they came to our plant, by they I mean the aliens. Within the first five years here they had killed or captured ad enslaved most of the human species but some survived, I don't know how but they did, my parents were among them. They came to concur and enslave our plant so that they could live off our plant but didn't seem to think we'd put up a fight but we did, we wouldn't give up our home that easily.

My friends and I had found out about an old house full of weapons, the one we were searching before we nearly got caught, so we could get more people to fight back, most people do but theres a lot that just hid underground, waiting and letting us get killed for their freedom.

My mother was killed by the aliens and I never met my father and I was alone until when I was eleven that's when I met Lissa and soon after that when I was thirteen I met Mason and Eddie and we started to fight back. It wasn't until we were sixteen that we met Adrian and we got the weapons to kill them off him.

Now Lissa, Eddie, Mason and I are 18 and Adrian is 21, three years older than us. I found out that Mia, Jill and Christian are 18 too and Dimitri is 23, five years older than us. That was five months ago that we all first met.

We all agreed to help fight off the strigoi, that's what we call the aliens. We have five very powerful bombs that were made by the newest member of the group Sydney, we met her last month. The bombs will need to be placed inside each of the four alien spaceship placed around the country, they bombs have to be carried by two people.

We all go to our partners, get the bombs and set out to end this. Mason and Mia went to the south, we had to partner them together because they started dating and wouldn't go without each other, Jill and Eddie went to the north, we all thought they had a thing for each other so we partnered them so that Eddie would ask her out, Christian and Lissa went to the one in the west, I made sure they got partnered because 1. Dimitri and I share leadership so I get to choose and 2. Lissa is crushing on him so I had to get them together somehow. Dimitri and I had to go to the one in the east, it was the main ship with the most aliens and it was the farthest away from us and the hardest to break into.

We left Adrian and Sydney together and I'm just hoping that they will remember to set off the bombs instead of just making out. We have ten minutes to get out of there and once there turned on, then they'll explode and we'll be free of the strigoi.

We get there just in time fighting lots the strigoi to get to the centre of the ship we are just about to get out five minutes to get far enough away to save ourselves when I get gabbed and pulled back by a strigoi, I scream. "Rose" Dimitri shouts running towards me. "No leave, you need to save yourself, just make sure Lissa's safe" I shout back.

I think back on the past five months and think of how close I've gotten to Dimitri, how I've fallen for him, I loved him and wanted him to live. "No Rose I'm not leaving you£ he begins to fight them off and Istart to fight and pull away. I run to him and grab his hand, our finger locked together, if we weren't running for our lives I would be thinking how nice it feels just to hold hands, I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

We keep running but we're not going to make it to the safe mark in time. 5 seconds left, 4, 3, 2, Dimitri pushes me into a nearby building and pushes me to the floor landing on top of me just as the bomb explodes. He looks at me and I look at him. I start to tilt my head as he leans in and he kisses me. "I love you, Roza" he says between kisses. "I love you too, Dimka" I say as he kisses down my neck leaving a mark. I look outside the ships gone, the plan worked, I just hopped the others are ok.

I'll find out later, I think as I began to kiss Dimitri again. We're free, finally free.


End file.
